


Our People's Plague

by annoyingcatbanquet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Kaldorei - Freeform, Night Elves, Other, World of Warcraft lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingcatbanquet/pseuds/annoyingcatbanquet
Summary: Shirie has been traveling with a few bitter companions for a while now. The trip seems to be going on for too long, which is saying something considering she's a Kaldorei. After overhearing a conversation between her traveling partners, she begins to reflect on the history of her people and perhaps even the history of Azeroth. A one-shot commentary piece on the elves of World of Warcraft!





	Our People's Plague

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a read! For right now, I'll only be doing one-shot fanfics due to some time restraints and other personal matters I need to attend to. I look forward to redoing my other WoW series and posting it here, but until then I hope you enjoy this! This fanfic was originally posted on blizzardworldzine.tumblr.com! Please download the zine to see my other work and the work of all the amazing creators: it's totally worth it!

Shirie kneeled down by the pool of water, her thin finger dragging along the surface to create small ripples in its peaceful scene. Behind her, her two companions chatted. 

“I hear it’s just getting crazy,” Iral said. “To think we’re just going back to war with them is insane.” 

“Not to mention the void elves and the Nightborne,” Nulam agreed. “Who would have thought we’d see those two?”   
So many elves…

Shirie was one to talk, being a Kaldorei herself. But as a scholar, and one of their people’s history, she couldn’t help but scoff at the latest news. This was not at all what she’d hoped to hear. The cursed Nightborne were an eyesore she’d hoped to never see, but these new elves seemed equally as bad to her. Were there not enough of her people? 

If she’d even said that aloud, she was sure that Nulam and Iral would have gone into a full-on argument. While they loved to bicker at each other, they loved nothing more than to remind Shirie that the Highborne, Sin’dorei and the Nightborne were not their people. Years of isolation had made them something else entirely, not to mention the political views and injustices that had divided them in the first place. 

She knew these things to be true, but something in her heart felt accountable. When she looked at them, she saw her people too. She saw them all for what they were; Azeroth’s greatest curse. Growing up, she had thought the Sin’dorei to be their greatest shame. They and the Highborne seemed so sick with their lust for magic, it was just the painful reminder of what the Kal’dorei had left behind. It reminded her that she came from a broken people who had allowed their lives and morals to be corrupted. Just look at the curses they’d wrecked across Azeroth; the Naga, the Harpies, perhaps even the Forsaken. Then the demon hunters.

They were all a part of the same disease that would never end. One group of trolls and one powerful magic-fueled well was all it took to bring their downfall. Shirie wondered if there were others that saw them the way she did. 

She thought about how the Kaldorei had been so eager to fix their mistakes. Perhaps if they’d taken to druidism in the first place, this would have never happened. She always laughed at the older elves that seemed to think that. You couldn’t fix what had been done. 

A heavy hand patted her shoulder with care. She turned and looked up to see Nulam giving her a slight smile. 

“Shirie, we should get out of here.” He said. “We’ll need to find a new place to camp tonight and I’m sure we can make it the next few miles if we really tried.” 

She nodded, holding onto each word as if it would keep her in place. Sometimes, she got so lost in thought her head spun just thinking about the various essays she could write about. These feelings were the very reason she’d flocked to academia and history in the first place. 

Was it for healing? Shirie felt so responsible for the issues the elves had brought to the world. Even though they were not the only guilty ones, she knew that they’d certainly caused the most issues overall. And maybe there was a part of her that felt that the more work she did, the easier it would be to live with the guilt. Perhaps she hadn’t seen the dawn of the elves’ sins, but she had a feeling she would see their end. 

History could not be changed, but it certainly could repeat itself. Now she could only wonder if this next war was going to be the echoed cries of her people, or their final scream of life.


End file.
